


At last

by spockside



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avenger women meet at the Stork Club, in their dreams. They're grieving for a fallen soldier - all except the lady in red, who shows up last with a smile on her face.</p><p>Sequel to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/350192">Women of their dreams</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	At last

They're at the Stork Club this time, and Peggy isn't there, which seems odd as it's kind of her place.

"This is where they were supposed to have had their date," Darcy says wistfully. "I wonder if she went anyway."

"Have you heard anything about Steve?" asks Pepper.

Darcy shakes her head. "That's so classified they'd have to kill me if I had," she says. "Phil's been looking kind of grim, though. I think maybe - "

She stops and stares over Pepper's shoulder. Natasha is approaching, slowly, her face struggling to gain a neutral expression, and when she gets to the table she just stands there. Darcy reaches out to take her hand.

"Is he - ?"

"Gone," says Natasha, and her eyes are brimming with tears. "The serum's healing powers can only do so much... especially when the body is..."

She drops down to sit beside Darcy, and Pepper takes her other hand, holding it across the table. They sit, all three weeping silently, until another woman comes to join them, standing by the table with her hands on the pommel of her sword.

"It is done," says the Lady Sif a bit grimly. "Thor has executed those responsible for the death of Captain Rogers. Nick Fury is most displeased - I don't understand why he wanted them to live."

"Neither do I," says Natasha fiercely.

"Your people have no belief in Valhalla, or I would have heard of the captain's ascent, I'm sure." Sif looks from one to the other. "Do any of you know his heart regarding the afterlife?"

The others shake their heads. Darcy pours them each a glass of wine and makes a toast.

"To Steve Rogers," she says. "The man who died a hero, twice."

"To Steve," says Pepper. "The kid from Brooklyn."

"To Cap," says Natasha. "The soldier I'd have followed to the gates of hell."

"To Steven," says Sif. "May his name live on in story and song."

They drink. Sif doesn't smash the glass so much as hurl it against the far wall, fortunately missing the woman who joins them from another direction.

"Has anyone seen Peggy?" Jane Foster asks anxiously.

"No, why? Have you heard about Steve?" asks Natasha.

"I have, I'm so sorry," says Jane. "I'm just napping at the moment, waiting for Thor to come back. I wondered if Peggy has heard."

"I have," says a voice. Peggy Carter comes briskly up to their table, her expression brimming with excitement. She's not in her uniform, but in a stunning red dress they've never seen before.

"I'll have some of that," she says, reaching for a glass, and Darcy pours her some wine as they all stare at Peggy. That lady laughs and takes a drink and sets down the glass, then puts her hands on her hips and turns slowly on the spot.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"It's lovely," says Pepper, a bit confused. "You heard that Steve was killed, right?"

"I did." Peggy sobers, taking her friend's hand. "Darlings, this is the last you'll see of me. I'm afraid I passed away last night. Quite peaceful, easy as pie."

"Wait, what?" Natasha exclaims. "So, how are you here? What happens to you now?"

They all start talking at once. Peggy smiles fondly.

"I have a date," she tells them, turning to look at the door, and they follow her gaze. There's a tall man standing there, looking around, relaxed, as if waiting for someone; he wears what looks like a dress uniform.

He catches sight of Peggy and lifts his hand in a wave, a boyish grin spreading over his face. Steve Rogers. He makes no move to come toward them, but stands patiently while they rise to their feet.

"I don't know what happens now," says Peggy humbly. "I only know that Steve and I will find out, together."

"Oh, Peggy." Pepper hugs her, and the others follow suit, even Natasha, who's never really been a hugger, and Sif, who claps her on the back in true warrior fashion.

"Goodbye, all," says Peggy softly. She walks away, toward the man at the door, and when she reaches him he catches her up in a strong embrace while she laughs into his shoulder. Then he lets her down and takes her hand, and they turn and walk out the door.

Together, at last.


End file.
